


השמש הפרטית שלי

by Lily Wright (Lily02)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Human Bella, Romance
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily02/pseuds/Lily%20Wright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>מה היה קורה לו לבלה היה עמוד שדרה ולמאייר היו ערכים ותפיסת עולם טובה יותר</p>
            </blockquote>





	השמש הפרטית שלי

**Author's Note:**

> התמקדתי בסיטואציה שהרתיחה אותי כשקראתי את הספר השני. איך בלה פשוט לוקחת את אדוארד בחזרה אחרי כל זה? (מושלם וגרי-סו אדוארד ככל שיהיה). מה היה קורה לו לבלה היה עמוד שדרה ולמאייר היו ערכים ותפיסת עולם טובה יותר?
> 
> מתרחש בסוף הספר השני כשבלה חוזרת מאיטליה ומצילה את אדוארד מהוולטרי. ספוילרים לספר השני ולסרט.

 

 

הוא חוזר. בלה יודעת שהוא שם, כי היא יכולה להרגיש את המבט שלו, להריח את הריח שלו מתערבב באוויר עם הרוח שנכנסת פנימה מהחלון הפתוח. הירח מאיר מאחוריו, חצי סהר גנוז.

״גן עדן?״ היא נזכרת בו כורך את זרועותיו סביב גופה כשהיא רק נאבקת לדחוף אותו אחורנית ולהחזיר אותו לתוך הצללים.

יש משהו באדוארד, דבר מה שבלה הצליחה לעמוד עליו רק באותה השנייה ממש, שהוא קפוא. זה לא העור הצונן שלו או הבעת פניו כשהוא מריח את ג'ייקוב על גופה (והיא יודעת שהוא יכול, כי ג'ייקוב ישן כאן בכל לילה מאז שהיא חזרה מאיטליה). זה משהו עמוק יותר, אולי הנשמה שלו. קפואה, לנצח בת שבע-עשרה. אור הירח גורם לצל שלו לטייל על הרצפה כשהוא מתקרב אליה ומנסה לשכנע אותה לחזור.

״אתה עזבת אותי,״ היא חוזרת שוב, כאילו שהיא מנסה להסביר אתה זה בפעם המאה (למרות שבדיוק ככה היא מרגישה).

״ואני מתחרט, כל כך, כל כך מתחרט...״ הוא מנסה לחפון את ראשה. ״אני מבטיח, אני לא אעזוב שוב לעולם. בלה, אני מבטיח, אני אעשה אותך מאושרת שוב.״

בלה מחייכת. ״אני כבר מאושרת,״ היא מושכת בכתפיה, ״איך אתה לא רואה את זה?״

כשהרגליים שלה נגעו ברצפה הלבנה של שדה התעופה בסיאטל, אחרי הטיול שלה לאיטליה, היא רואה את ג'ייקוב שם, והיא לא מופתעת. הם רבו, הוא החזיק לה את היד בחוזקה ואמר לה שתישאר איתו, שהשם אדוארד לא אמור להקפיץ אותה בצורה שכזאת, שאם היא עוזבת אין לה לאן לחזור. ועכשיו ג'ייקוב דואג, כל כך כל כך דואג. בלה פשוט רצה אליו, משאירה את אליס ואדוארד מאחור. היא מנשקת אותו ואז מחבקת אותו חזק כל כך שזה כואב. ואז היא בוכה, למרות שהיא שונאת לבכות, אבל זה ג'ייקוב - אז זה בסדר. ״אני מצטערת,״ היא מנסה, ״אני כל כך-״

״זה בסדר, אני מבין. אני... אל תבכי, בלה.״

עכשיו אדוארד עומד בחדר שלה שוב, כמו כמה ימים לפני יום ההולדת שלה. ״בלה, בבקשה. אם אני רק אוכל-״

״לא,״ היא נאנחת. היא נושפת ומניחה את ראשה בין שתי ידיה ואומרת לו ללכת. ג'ייקוב בדיוק נכנס דרך החלון, קורן אליה לשנייה אחת לפני שמבטו נח על אדוארד, חום וכהה. כשאדוארד עוזב לבסוף (אחרי שג'ייקוב פחות או יותר הכריח אותו), הוא חומק למיטתה ומסיט את השיער מעיניה.

״מוכנה ללכת לישון?״ הוא שואל בקול עמוק, עיניו נוצצות.

בלה מניחה את ראשה על חזהו, קולטת את החום שנדף מגופו בזריזות ונאנחת. ״מוכנה,״ היא מאשרת בחיוך.

הלב שלה קצת נצבט כשאדוארד עזב, אבל להביט בג'ייק מחייך אליה כשהיא נצמדת אליו, להרגיש אותו כוכך את הזרועות השריריות שלו סביבה ולשמוע את ליבו פועם תחת אוזניה - זה שווה את הכל.

״אני לא מבין למה הוא עדיין כאן...״ הוא רוטן. ג'ייקוב מקנא ובלה חושבת שזה מצחיק.

״הוא אומר שהצלתי אותו, או משהו כזה, שזה מוכיח את זה שאכפת לי.״

ג'ייקוב שותק. ״וזה מה שזה?״ הוא שואל לבסוף.

״ברור שלא. והיי, זה לא כאילו שיכולתי לתת לו להרוג את עצמו. בגללי.״ היא חיבקה אותו טיפה חזק יותר. ג'ייקוב הוא הדבר היחיד שעוזר לה לישון בלילה. הוא גרם לכל הסיוטים להיעלם, עוד מהלילה הראשון שהוא נרדם לצידה. יש משהו בצורה שבה הוא מסתכל עלייה, דואג, רך וחם שממס אותה לחלוטין. ג'ייקוב, בן שש עשרה בגוף של בן עשרים וחמש, גורם לה להיות מאושרת, ביזארי כלל שזה ישמע. כשהשמש זורחת והקרניים הבודדות, אלו שמצליחות לחדור את מעטה העננים הכבד של שמי פורקס, זוכות ליפול על חזהו של ג'ייקוב, העור שתחתיו הופך זהב. בלה מרגישה שהיא מחזיקה דבר מה יקר בין זרועותיה. ג'ייקוב הוא כמו השמש הפרטית שלה, נושמת תחת גופה הישן ומגנה עליה מהלילה הקר, מהירח והצללים. היא לא חושבת שהיא תוכל להסביר לו איך זה להיות איתו (כי היא ניסתה פעם וזה נשמע מגוחך כל כך שהתחשק לה להרביץ לעצמה. היא גמגמה והסמיקה, אבל ג'ייקוב הבין - כי הוא ג'ייקוב, והוא מבין אותה תמיד.)

״אני אוהבת אותך, ג'ייק,״ היא לוחשת כשהוא כבר נרדם. כשהיא עוצמת את עיניה היא לא מופתעת לשמוע את הקול שלו חוזר בתוך ראשה: ״גם אני אוהב אותך.״

בלה בטוחה שהשמש הפרטית שלה לעולם לא תשקע. היא מעולם לא ישנה טוב יותר.

 

**Author's Note:**

> נכתב לדראבליית נשים חזקות בקומונת Fnfiction and fanart


End file.
